Marvin Mystery going SPY
by Cloud Link Zero
Summary: Martin and Diana graduate, only to find out their both going to Malibu U! With Maritn getting a promotion and a reunion with the girls of Totally Spies, what adventures will befall them? MartinxAlex


WOOHP Maximum Security Prison, Cell of Tim Scam, 11:39 P.M.

"Yes…yes…everything I need to get out…right here…right here," muttered one of the most persistent of WOOHP's agents' enemies: Tim Scam. Grinning rather sickly from ear to ear he began to chuckle. A crazy man had come in a few days back and had run over this list of things he needed to escape hundreds of times in the middle of night.

The loony was transferred to the holding facility of some place that sounded like "Area 51" of all things. But still…this was a way out! Tim Scam wanted a way out and this might just be it…and as he mixed the ingredients within the sink they had installed for the minimal hygienic requirements he began to mutter the incantation the crackpot had muttered with the ingredients. Finally he watched as the oozy substance began to rise…and backing away he was scared out of his wits as his slightly shaggy brown-haired face was met with the flesh-less bony face of the phantom which had risen!

"What does Master want? Me get what Master wants…me help Master…what does Master want," it spoke up in a voice which made one envision a crone. However a crone might well have been a good description as it wrung its transparent bone fingers through each other, the ooze forming a cloak over it like some shawl.

Tim Scam should have been scared out of his wits yet…all he could do was grin as he answered with clear malice, "What I want…is revenge against those meddlesome girls who got me locked up in here!! But the first thing…is I want you to get me out of here!"

The crone-like phantom moved its mouth in a way reminiscent of a grin as it nodded and said, "Yes Master…help Master get out…I can do that."

Chapter 1: Return of the Scam Much?! Enter the Phantom!

Torrington Academy, Sherbrook, Quebec, 8:30 AM

Two students, a blond who's hair defied gravity while wearing a red and yellow flame-print short-sleeved vest and white t-shirt, the other a brunette garbed in a purple and pink jacket yawned as they looked at the dull blue sky above them. Martin Mystery and Diana Lombard in their bored stupor looked back at the school they had spent 4 years in; 3 years of which they had spent fighting supernatural creatures for their place of employment, The Center. Now they were college-bound and surprisingly enough the two had the fortune, or misfortune, of choosing the same university: Mali-U. However, Martin was going there for their courses involving the Paranormal Investigation program while Diana chosen to enter Marine Biology, and had sighed in relief when she learned that creatures like the Leviathan they had encountered awhile back would not need to be covered by the course.

They were supposed to have gone to Malibu months ago, but their boss, Mom, had told them to remain stationed Torrington for awhile longer, until she contacted them. That had been three months ago and both were bored out of their minds…until Martin's U-Watch started beeping and immediately the blonde smiled and called, "All Right!" Martin looked around and found the U-Watch indicating the Center had activated a portal in the nearby fountain.

"Do I really have to get wet?" Martin's step-sister complained. She did not like to think about getting drenched in her new clothes, the first day she decided to wear them.

"Let me think," Martin trailed off before taking his sister by the arm and almost flinging her in yelling, "Yes!" Nodding he took a pose and dove right in, only to land flat on his stomach when he passed through the portal directly into the Center, where they stepped onto a moving metal platform. Soon, a pair of scanners rose and after running their finger-prints and retinal scans said "Martin Mystery, Clear. Diana Lombard, Clear." Not too soon after that, the step-siblings best non-human pal came floating in on, mouth wide on his green face.

"How's it going guys?" Billy asked after pressing his hand against Martin's in their 'secret hand-shake' that wasn't so secret since everyone knew it.

"It's all good Billy." Martin said as he began doing his usual survey for something cool to check out. Finally he relented that there was nothing and asked "So, what's up? Why did M.O.M. make us wait at Torrington for so long?"

"I honestly don't know, she just said she had an important announcement to give you, Martin, but also wanted Diana to be there two," the miniscule alien explained as they entered the anti-gravity-pad elevator to reach M.O.M.'s office.

M.O.M., the Mystery Organization Manager, was an attractive woman and might be considered datable if not for how nobody could even guess her age. Her most identifying features were a birthmark on her right cheek and her dark violet hair. She was wearing the standard, and highly sterile, bright white uniform worn by most operatives who worked at The Center. Currently, she was occupying her self trying to teach Martin and Diana's comrade, Java the Caveman, how to make monetary transactions. As soon as she was aware of their entrance, she dropped Java's lesson and gave both her usual business-like expression that just made everyone listen.

"So M.O.M., what did you call us here for?" Diana asked, looking at Martin who had gone and was trying to cheat Java out of the money that was currently in his hands.

"Ah yes, you see Diana, this mostly revolves around Martin." M.O.M. started to explain before she turned around and glared at said blonde, who quickly went back next to Diana. "Good, now that I have your attention, Martin, I'm proud to announce that for your dedicated services to the Center have been evaluated quite thoroughly and for throwing your life in peril for its safety, multiple times, you are hereby promoted to the highest level possible for a part-time agent such as yourself. As such, you will receive an Ultra U-Watch and a new ID. I also saw that you and Diana had decided to go to the same college, so I pulled a few strings to get you both a high school graduation present as well." She fully explained. The whole room was silent.

--

Malibu University, Spies Penthouse, 8:30 AM

Super-Spies Samantha Simpson and Clover Mansion yawned as their respective alarm clocks went off. Going to their calendars, they noted that the date the red-head was anxious to begin, and the blonde was dreading was but a few days away, that very date being none other than the start of their new college term. No longer would they be wannabe freshmen, but 'in-there' sophomores. But first they had to get through their jobs! The Spies had gotten jobs together at the local coffee house where they 

used to hang out when not on missions and not laboring away at school. They had so far gone 3 months with no problems, and they were looking at promotions today.

After taking their showers and putting on their uniforms, Sam and Clover were about to chow down on breakfast before they noticed something, or rather someone, was missing. "Should we wake up Alex?" Sam asked her blonde haired friend.

"No. She'll get up soon enough; her alarm is always set half-an hour after ours." Clover reasoned with her brainier best friend. Sam shrugged, and they poured themselves each a bowl of cereal, ate it, and drove off to work, wondering if they would be getting any missions soon…things were getting pretty dull without them.

The Center, M.O.M.'s office, 8:45 A.M.

Martin and Diana had fallen quiet ever since M.O.M., or just flat out Mom as they would sometimes called her, had told them the news…Mom was just enjoying that golden thing called silence. She'd told Martin five minutes ago about how, in honor of his valiant assistance to the center over the years, he was being upgraded from a mid-level part-time agent to one of the highest level part-time agents possible. As such he was receiving an Ultra U-Watch, albeit one with a lower level of security access than most, to go with this promotion on top of Mom's personal graduation gifts of a dorm in one of the ritziest parts of Malibu University, the sports car, an experimental M.O.M. 3, and two credit cards with a rather expansive limit, all of which would be covered by The Center.

"You have got to be joking," was all Diana could say, no longer in utter shock of that as she looked incredulously at the Ultra U-Watch Billy was still polishing up for Martin.

Mom just remained composed and calm as she said, "No, I'm not. Martin has worked long and hard for this and we feel he's earned this...and you're the one who said Martin needed more responsibilities, and this promotion will bring greater challenges to his abilities as well as the occasional responsibilities of officially recognized leadership in mission situations."

"Martin do good as leader," Java said with a wide smile, earning a rather down look from Diana…Java was not one to exactly notice Martin's clear short-comings, although she couldn't deny it might be good for Martin to do so.

"No way," Martin called out as he stood up, "I'll actually get to lead missions! I won't be just partners with Diana and Java? I'll actually be the boss?" At Mom's nod he immediately began some sort of 'whooping' noise to the sky with a rather broad grin. Finally he felt a weight in his hand and lowering it, his grin almost hurt himself it was so broad before he turned to his wrist's old friend asking, "Do I have to give up my old U-watch two?"

"I don't really see a reason to…consider it sort of a memento if you want, especially since those are more or less obsolete," answered Mom with a shrug. With that she opened up yet another floating screen and showed it to them…the thing looked a bit bigger than the U-Watch, but nowhere near as advanced or stream-lined as the Ultra U-Watch…"The Mega U-Watch, it's still in development and won't be ready for testing, at least for awhile…but when it is, the old U-Watch won't even be able to hold a candle." Not exactly in the mood for Mom going into a lecture on how it would be better than the U-

watch, both took off through the doorway Billy opened for them back into Torrington so they could finish packing…their flight was in an hour and a half.

Mali-Air; Destination Malibu University: 9:45 A.M.

Diana just grinned as she began her way to the bathroom. She and Martin had bet on who would fall asleep first, and Martin had lost in his quest to remain awake as he snored quite loudly, leaving Diana, of course, the winner! However just as she reached it, she couldn't help but utter, "Ouch!" She'd walked right into a rather tall man, his features actually…quite attractive if not for the rather concerning look in his eyes…almost like he was waiting for something he knew would happen soon but wished would hurry up. Entering the facilities Diana had no idea of what happened to the man.

That very man smiled as he straightened out the suit his new 'pet' had fetched him, a crisp black suit it was a perfect fit, and the shave he'd just given himself wasn't too bad as he reached into his brief-case and pulling out a hand-held mirror smiled before saying, "What do you say to kidnapping one of them first? Just to put them on guard…it wouldn't be any fun to get them all in one swoop."

The image in the mirror just nodded as it said in a tone which, for some reason, only he could hear, "Yes Master, yes, Master wants that…I will do it."

Malibu University, Spies Penthouse, 9:53 A.M.

"Ugh…I hate mornings I have to work," groaned Alex as she got up and stretched, unaware of the time her clock read…as well as how many times she'd hit the snooze button. Slowly she began her 'morning ritual' of entering the bathroom and showering off under warm water for a long time and began to try and piece back together the dream she'd just left…it had involved her and, quite possibly the best guy in the world for her, Martin Mystery, in a life or death struggle for the survival of humanity against the onslaught of the Zombie Alien Insurgents who planned to turn humanity into robotic slaves, and now that she was back in reality…she realized that would make a pretty good game. Stepping out of the now steam-filled glass prison she toweled off and getting herself dressed…realized something. Clover and Sam weren't complaining she was taking too long in the shower and her clock read quite a good ways into the time she should have been working! Grabbing her skates she dashed off, her head locking one thing in…she had to get to her job now! That drowned out all other thoughts…including the fact that she had a car.

Half-way between Malibu Air Port and "The Mystery Dorm": 10:17 A.M.

"Diana, why can't Java carry your bags? He's the super strong cave man after all," whined a very tired out Martin as he bore not only his suit cases in his hands but his step-sister's cases, as well, kept on his back by rope tied about by the afore-mentioned Neanderthal who just hummed as he continued onward, leaving them to their argument.

"We made that bet and you lost, Martin, so no! After all, if I'd lost, I'd have done your math homework for this new school for a week, just like we agreed," called back the pony-tailed brunette as she lowered her sun glasses to glare at the blonde who couldn't help but cringe under her dark green gaze.

Martin was soon enough retaliating and Java just marched on. He saw a café close by and nodding headed in for a nice something to drink. He was thirsty and was happily heading in, unaware of a young woman shooting passed him in pure rushed momentum as she had attempted to brake too late.

Inside the Coffee Hut, 10:18 AM

Java walked right into the Coffee Hut, the proclaimed 'one stop coffee shop for all of Malibu U', where he was greeted by two 'cute' waitresses, as Martin would call them. Looking inside their pastry viewing counter, the caveman saw many tasty treats that made him partially drool. He didn't even notice Sam dragging him to a seat and kindly handing him a menu. "Sweets……" he said to the girl over and over again. Sam just giggled at how he acted like a true Neanderthal. Neither of the two, nor Clover, noticed that the lights were beginning to flicker quite ominously…

Two Blocks away from the Coffee Hut, 10:19 A.M.

That very girl who had shot passed Java had no idea she was on a collision course as Martin and Diana entered yet another argument that slowed their pace by more than just a little bit. That pace however soon hit a dead stop when Martin found himself plowed into by a girl with a skin-tone like chocolate and hair a pitch black. Her roller blades now spun lightly as she sat nursing her rear with Diana asking, "Are you alright there, Miss?"

The young woman, Alex Houston, slowly found herself staring into a face she could place a name to and she could only ask, oblivious to the hand he had offered out as she helped herself stand up, "Martin? Martin Mystery, is that you?"

Martin's eyes immediately focused on the cute face beneath the light green helmet and his smile went from annoyingly bright like Diana was used to, to flat out blinding, as he said, "Feels like ages since I've seen you Alex!"

"I know, right? How have you been," Alex demanded excitedly. Immediately Alex did the one that in the world that would make Diana's brain flat out stop...she hugged Martin tightly and almost seemed to be nuzzling her face against his tank-top with an orange and yellow flame print.

"Excuse me…but would you mind explaining how you know my idiot step-brother and why you could possibly find him nice enough to actually hug him," started Diana and with that she began holding her hand to Alex forehead, clearly attempting to identify if she was sick as Alex began about meeting Martin and how he was the utter impossibilities to Diana: Charming, sweet, funny, easy to relate with, and to top it off…SMART!

Inside the Coffee Hut, 10:24 AM

A loud howl began with no animal capable of calling it or wind to spawn it…the howl seemed to exist solely within the coffee shop and Clover and Sam were hard at work yelling for people to escape! The appliances had started to go nuts…like the fridge was firing ice and the so-called hand-made muffins that sure tasted mass-produced, the blender trying to chop up everything that got in its 'mouth' and even the coffee maker was getting in on the action as it started firing off burning hot coffee. The only good thing about the last thing being it was decaf at the very least. Suddenly however even the dish-ware, the mugs and glasses, and silverware began to dance in the air, and a certain rather hairy 

Neanderthal did not have it in his nature to abandon people in need as he watched them surround the two girls whose name-tags he could just make out read Clover and Sam. Dashing in he practically broke through the wall and grabbing Clover draped her over his shoulder and just as he was reaching for Sam, he felt himself shoved back, the blonde woman complaining about his smell the whole time as she was sent flying with him, clutching for dear life. The wall solidified around Sam and in an instant…everything fell away, nothing was there, absolutely nothing! Sam had just…vanished.

Outside the Coffee Hut, 10: 28 AM

Java immediately ran off to find Diana and Martin…they would know what to do with something strange like that. However he was in such a hurry he forgot to let Clover down. As soon as he came across them, he was introduced by Martin, "Alex, this is my big cave-man buddy Java, Java, this is Alex."

"Hey…and how do you know Clover," asked Alex curiously as she continued to let Diana perform her diagnosis. Clover was immediately let down by the cave man at Clover's insistence they'd just met…and immediately dropped her jaw to the ground.

"Martin Mystery! What are you doing here in Malibu? Wait, better question, do you have any idea what that crazy thing that just kidnapped Sam was," began demanding the blonde international spy to the equally blonde paranormal investigator extraordinaire.

"What are you talking about? What happened to Sam," he asked, rather hurried when…Clover and Alex vanished into a trash can of all things. Diana began touching the thing all over and even had Java pick it up off the ground…nothing was there for them to fall into! Suddenly however Martin's Ultra U-Watch began beeping and within an instant a door to The Center had opened up. Stepping inside The Center's entrance-way and doing the usual scans and checks, the trio made their way to Mom's office, none exactly knowing why Mom would call them in now…or where their baggage had gone. They knew they had taken it with them into The Center when they entered but…who'd taken it? On second thought, they all silently agreed, it was better not to try and figure it out.

The Center, M.O.M.'s Office, 10:31 AM

Just as soon as the trio plus Billy got to Mom's office they were all shocked to see Mom nodding to a video image of a man with rather balding hair as they conversed with mere lip movements and no actual voice to hear. "Why are you on call with Jerry," asked Martin curiously as he worked his way behind Mom.

"Martin? My, we were just talking about you working with the girls again to help recover Sam," he said as though he should have already known what they were talking about.

"Would someone mind slowing down and explaining what's going on," asked Martin as Alex and Clover soon came into the picture curiously staring through the image to Martin.

"You see, an old enemy of the girls' has escaped…and it would appear he has done so through means normally handled by The Center, so we are rather embarrassed to admit we never planned for him to use such a method and thus never thought to prepare against it," Jerry explained.

"Is it Tim Scam again? Please tell me it isn't Tim Scam again…how many times will we have to put him away before he gets we'll just keep putting him back," whined Clover when Jerry said that it was, in fact, this Tim Scam person that Martin had never quite heard of.

"As it is a matter concerning an enemy to WOOHP and one using paranormal phenomena for their own ends, it is our intention to have you five work together to handle this," Mom explained to both her own three and Jerry's remaining two.

"No way! I get to work with Martin again, score," Alex squealed happily as she began to do a clear dance off-screen while Clover just continued glaring.

"Whatever, can we just get on with the explanation of who everyone is already so we can go save Sammy," asked Clover rather loudly on her end.

"You've already met Martin, and the man who saved you from the flying appliances is Java," Mom explained, not even going into how she knew he'd saved her, let alone from flying appliances, and continuing she led Diana over and said, "And this is Diana Lombard, the more or less practical one, and Martin's step-sister."

"It's nice to meet you, however as many things as I've seen, I don't think flying appliances is really all that paranormal when it could easily be done with magnets," admitted Diana only to earn stares from Clover and Alex.

"Wow, he was right to say Sam reminds him of you…So now we have Sam no Fun and Diana No Fun," both called laughing.

Diana began huffing however who should cut off both ends with their own image but G.L.A.D.I.S. saying, "We are supplying Clover and Alex with the multi-function charm bracelet, the laser lipstick, the M-Ray Contacts and a new development, the stun-bomb earrings, clip them to each other and in exactly five seconds they release a painful flash of light capable of stunning most assailants," and immediately she explained, "We will also have transportation supplied to Martin, Diana, and Java for when I triangulate Tim Scam's destination."

"Before I forget Martin, there are a few things I should show you about the Ultra U-Watch, as well as have your Platinum ID, for missions involving minimal length off-earth missions, completed," Mom explained calmly as Gladis began playing the escape footage in case it might be any help.

"I've seen that sort of specter before! Seems we got lucky…when it teleports a solid self-aware being along with itself, it has to wait precisely three hours before it can rematerialize the being it 'carries' with it at its master's choice of destination," Martin explained before turning to Mom and saying, "You better give me the crash course if we want to save Sam in time."

Gladis meanwhile was occupying herself in two ways…one was swapping stories with The Core of The Center about their respective human operators, and the other was performing a countdown of how long it would take for them to realize this was probably a trap…probably not too soon.


End file.
